Karen Mitchell
|species = Human |portrayed = Judy Greer |status = Alive |family = Scott Mitchell (husband) Zach Mitchell (son) Gray Mitchell (son) Claire Dearing (sister) Owen Grady (brother-in-law) Maisie Lockwood (possible adoptive niece) |born = Before 1985 According to "The Evolution of Claire", Claire was a Freshman in college in 2004 and thus was 18 or 19 and born in 1985 or 1986. As Claire's older sister, Karen must have been born earlier. }} Karen Mitchell (née Dearing'Because her husband has the surname "'Mitchell" and her sister has the surname "Dearing" and is not married, it can be assumed that her surname before marrying Scott was "Dearing".) is the mother of Zach and Gray, the wife of Scott and the older sister of Claire Dearing. Movies= Story Isla Nublar Incident (2015) In 2015, Karen felt it was a good idea to send Zach and Gray to spend some time with their Aunt Claire, who they barely knew and decided to send them on a vacation to Jurassic World. However, the vacation was simply a front so Karen and Scott could finish filing their divorce papers without their sons interfering. Karen saw Zach and Gray off at the airport, where she narrowly avoided another argument with her husband due to his negativity and pessimism, and jokingly reminded them to run if something chased them, not knowing how useful this information would be to them during their visit. Sometime during the vacation, Karen dismissed herself from a business meeting to check-up on Claire and see how she and the boys were doing. However, she was disappointed at the fact that Claire was putting them off to work and quickly began sobbing at the fact her entire family was drifting apart, noting Zach and Gray’s sibling rivalry. At the end of their phone call, Claire vowed to take the following day off to spend with her nephews. Karen and Scott reached Jurassic World by the morning after the incident had ended and worriedly searched the droves of wounded people for their family members. Karen rejoiced when she saw her children and sister alive and well, where she embraced them. It is unknown if she and Scott reconciled afterwards but given that they were holding hands at the end it's possible that they were. Gallery Claire and Karen.png|Reuniting with her sister Claire_and_Karen_2.png|Glad her sister survived the ordeal Relationships Claire Dearing Claire is Karen's younger sister who runs the Jurassic World, which along with the latter's will to sign her and Scott's divorce documents is the reason they sent their sons Gray and Zach to have an attraction there. In contrast to Karen, Claire doesn't invest her time to watch over her nephews directly because she is too busy with the work, so she sent them Zara Young to watch over them instead, and is less worried about them than Karen. In the aftermath of the incident as the surviving Jurassic World employees and visitors are recuperating from the entire ordeal, Karen arrives the warehouse along with her husband Scott and reunites with her younger sister Claire and hugs both her and her sons, showing her deep care for her as well. |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: The Game Karen is mentioned by her sons in the game. LEGO Jurassic World'' Karen Mitchell appears in the game as a playable DLC character. Her abilities are being able to scream loudly to the point of shattering glass and being highly acrobatic. References Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Female characters Category:Living characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Dearing Family Category:Mitchell Family Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:The Evolution of Claire characters Category:Supporting Characters